Final Buffy
by Scyter-Alisa
Summary: episode 2: Squall and Buffy go on a mission, Quistis gets a visit from an old friend, and Seifer gets attacked
1. A Merge of Worlds Part One

Final Buffy  
  
Episode One: A Merge Of Worlds  
  
Cast List:  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar..... Buffy Summers  
  
Alyson Hannigan......... Willow Rosenberg  
  
Nicholos Brendond...... Xander Harris  
  
David Boreanez..... Angel  
  
...... Squall Leonhart  
  
...... Zell Dintch  
  
....... Quistis Trepe  
  
Guest Stars:  
  
..... Selphie  
  
..... Seifer Almsay  
  
..... Edea  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(A dream sequence. Buffy is walking around a forest, mist is swirling around her ankles. A sharp light cuts through form far off, and she heads in that direction. The edge of the forest is shown, and she hesitates before taking the first step out. When she does, she runs across the slight open field to the old, run down looking building. She turns her head to check behind her and runs into-)  
  
Angel: Buffy...  
  
Buffy: Angel? (She reaches out to touch him, but her hand goes through, as though he was made of the mist on the ground.)  
  
Angel: No Buffy, it isn't me you are looking for...  
  
(Buffy looks over and sees a boy and a girl run out of the orphanage. They both looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before.) Buffy: (To Angel) Who are they?  
  
Angel: What? You don't know?  
  
Buffy: (Turns to look at him, a confused look on her face, but he is gone) Angel...?  
  
(Rain starts to fall, showering down on the kids. They look up, but don't move. They can't be any older than six or seven. The boy stands up and takes the girl's hand in his. She looks nervous, his mouth moves but no sound comes out. She nods, and lets him lead her down to the beach. Waves crash loudly on the rocks when - Buffy's alarm clock goes off. Time for school!)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Willow: (Voice Over as they show the outside of Sunnydale High) So, what are you saying? There were kids down by the beach in your dream?  
  
(Camera shows Buffy, Willow, and Xander walking down the hallway.)  
  
Xander: Well, it sounds a little odd for me. I've heard about some of your dreams before, but... kids?  
  
Buffy: I know guys, it was weird!  
  
Willow: And, was Angel trying to warn you or something?  
  
Buffy: (Shaking her head) I honestly have no idea.  
  
(Seifer walks down the hall, bumping into Xander on his way past.)  
  
Seifer: Outta my way, Harris!  
  
Xander: Hey!  
  
(Seifer turns and glares at him. Xander shudders and turns back to Buffy and Willow. The camera follows Seifer down the hallway and he passes a classroom door, which opens after him. Squall and Quistis walk out.)  
  
Quistis: You have to take that field exam, and we have to go now!  
  
Squall: But, instructor! I have to go take that-  
  
Quistis: No excuses! We are going now!  
  
Squall: Oh crap... I'll never become a SeeD now...  
  
Quistis: Oh shut up...  
  
*~~~~~~~~* (Xander is talking to Willow in the hallway as they walk to their first classes.)  
  
Xander: So... Buffy ran off to find Giles?  
  
Willow: Yeah, she has to take her SeeD field exam soon.  
  
Xander: Oh shit, I have to too... I completely forgot!  
  
Willow: I wouldn't worry. (She gets to her class.) Well, this is where I get off!  
  
(She enters and Xander walks down the hall some more. The bell rings and he isn't in his class. Mumbling under his breath, he picks up his pace a bit and crashes into-)  
  
Selphie: Oof! (She drops her books.)  
  
Xander: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... (he sees her and shuts up.)  
  
Selphie: (Bending down to get her books) Hi, is homeroom over?  
  
Xander: (Trying to help her) We're both late, I'm afraid.  
  
Selphie: Oh boy! This is just so much different than my last school!  
  
Xander: Well, do you need someone to show you around?  
  
(Linking arms, they walk away. Xander leans back a moment and mouths "thank you God")  
  
* ~~~~~~~*  
  
(The library. Giles is gone, but Buffy is dueling with none other than her favorite daytime dueling partner Zell Dintch. She throws a punch, he dodges and parries the punch, she ducks and sweeps kicks him. Legs flying out from under him, he lands on his back on the mats.)  
  
Zell: Ow!  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry! Did I hurt anything?  
  
Zell: No, I think I'm fine. But I also think you are in GOOD shape for the SeeD field exam! Sheesh girl!  
  
Buffy: What can I say? (Smiling) I'm just that good!  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
(Nightfall. Buffy goes to visit Angel, but he isn't there. Worried, she rushes to the first place she could think of: the cemetery. Looking back and forth, she doesn't see him, until a figure steps from behind a mausoleum. A vampire. He rushes her, and she easily takes care of him. Angel appears form around a corner and smiles at her.)  
  
Angel: Hey Buffy...  
  
Buffy: Hello, where have you been? Did you realize that this whole time I have been looking for you? You could have been killed, or staked, or-  
  
(Angel interrupts her by kissing her.)  
  
Angel: I can take care of myself.  
  
Buffy: (Staring into his eyes) I can take care of you too.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy is dreaming again. She looks around, and sees that she is inside of the orphanage that she saw the previous night. A cool wind blows through, flapping the tattered remains of a tapestry. Dust has settled over the place, but she can make out the hint of footprints. They didn't look too old. She takes a step into the room.)  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
(Silence. A door opens on the opposite side of the room and Edea walks out, looking at her. A sad smile plays across her face as she takes her in. Behind Edea, Buffy can see a shadowy figure of a kid playing with blocks. Turns around, she sees that these ghost-like forms are everywhere, seven or eight in all. They all looked so familiar to her.)  
  
Edea: Painful, isn't it?  
  
Buffy: Excuse me?  
  
Edea: Not knowing. Not knowing how you always come back here every night. How this place haunts your dreams. It still haunts mine too.  
  
Buffy: Do I know you?  
  
Edea: (Finally making eye contact) Maybe you did once, but those days are long since gone.  
  
Buffy: I've never seen you before in my life...  
  
Edea: The memories will come back soon enough, be ready for what's to come.  
  
Buffy: And what exactly is that?  
  
Edea: The trial.  
  
(Edea slowly fades into the background, and as Buffy tries to look at each shadow child, it vanishes into thin air just like Edea. Buffy's breath comes out in shaky gasps.)  
  
Buffy: (Frantic) Why can't I remember?  
  
(Buffy tries to take one step backwards, but the floor has vanished like the rest of the room and she falls.)  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy wakes up, sensing something in the room. She sees Zell materialize out of the shadows.)  
  
Zell: I know...  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Zell: Your strength, I understand.  
  
Buffy: Zell, what are you talking about?  
  
Zell: Slayer... 


	2. A Merge of Worlds Part Two

Final Buffy  
  
Episode Two: A Merge Of Worlds (Part Two)  
  
Cast List:  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar..... Buffy Summers  
  
Alyson Hannigan......... Willow Rosenberg  
  
Nichalos Brendon...... Xander Harris  
  
David Boreanez..... Angel  
  
...... Squall Leonhart  
  
...... Zell Dintch  
  
....... Quistis Trepe  
  
Guest Stars:  
  
..... Selphie  
  
..... Seifer Almsay  
  
..... Edea  
  
....Rinoa  
  
.... and Julie Benz as "Darla"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy is in her bed, looking at a very upset Zell.)  
  
Zell: Slayer...  
  
Buffy: Zell, I...  
  
Zell: Shut up, don't even try to lie to me. Seifer told me everything.  
  
Buffy: Seifer? But he doesn't know anything!  
  
Zell: He apparently knows enough! How could you do this? All this time, how could you keep this from me?  
  
(Buffy starts to get out of bed, but Zell stops her.)  
  
Zell: Don't even try.  
  
Buffy: But-  
  
Zell: Screw you...  
  
(Zell leaves through the window dramatically. Buffy sits in bed, in horror.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Evanescence's "Whisper" begins to play as we show a movie montage. Buffy, pulling on some clothes and leaving through the window Zell left. Zell, standing in a gym, punching a punching bag with massive fury. Buffy, knocking on Angel's door. The door opening, showing tears fall down Buffy's face. Zell kicks the punching bag hard and it flies so hard the chain attaching it to the wall jerks and dust falls from it. Buffy falls into Angel's arms, body racking with tears.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
(The next day. Willow and Xander walk down the hall. Xander has a black eye, and Willow keeps glancing over at it, until-)  
  
Willow: Xander, what happened?  
  
Xander: Nothing.  
  
(Willow stops)  
  
Willow: Xander...  
  
(Xander keeps walking, leaving Willow behind. She looks after him, eyes glistening, then heads to the library. Xander keeps walking until he sees Selphie. One hand flies to his face, and he ducks back behind a corner. Selphie is walking down the hall with Squall.)  
  
Selphie: ... so, did you pass the exam yesterday?  
  
Squall: Yeah, but now I have to prove that I can work with a partner, so this afternoon I have another test with a girl named Buffy.  
  
Selphie: Oh, well, I hope you do well!  
  
Squall: Thanks, but I have to get to class now.  
  
(Xander gets out from behind the corner when they pass. He watches Selphie for a moment, then turns and heads to class. The first bell has rung.)  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy walks into school wearing the same clothes she had worn to Angel's. It is apparent she has not been home by her slightly messed up hair, eyes pink rom crying, and wrinkled clothes. A look of pure determination on her face. She stalks angrily through the halls until she finds who she is looking for: Seifer. One hand shoots out and grabs his shoulder, spinning him around to meet her face to face.)  
  
Seifer: (smirking) What do you want?  
  
Buffy: I want you dead about now. What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Seifer: (coyly) I just thought the boy had the right to know.  
  
Buffy: You piece of shit.  
  
Seifer: At least I'm a piece of shit that tells the truth.  
  
Buffy: How did you find out about it anyway?  
  
Seifer: Your friend Xander told me everything I need to know.  
  
Buffy: (horrified) If you hurt him...  
  
(Seifer turns his back on her and laughs a little, beginning to walk away. Buffy grabs him again.)  
  
Buffy: Why are you such an ass?  
  
Seifer: I like to hurt people. I've had it in for Zell since I've met him.  
  
Buffy: You're sick....  
  
(Buffy's hand slides off his shoulder. They stare at each other for a moment before he turns and walks away.)  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
(Quistis is sitting at her desk shifting through a stack of papers. Squall enters, taking a seat.)  
  
Quistis: Hi.  
  
Squall: How's it going?  
  
Quistis: Fine, another long day.  
  
Squall: I'll agree with you there.  
  
(Quistis stops shifting through the papers and looks up at him. He is looking at something outside the window. She opens her mouth to say something to him, but is interrupted by the door opening. Buffy walks in. Squall looks over to her, and his jaw nearly drops. She looks beautiful.)  
  
Buffy: Hi guys.  
  
Quistis: Oh! Hi, Buffy. Please have a seat.  
  
Buffy: (sitting next to Squall) You must be Squall Leonhart.  
  
Squall: Y-yes.  
  
Quistis: (Quickly) Okay, lets see here. You two have to pass the Fire Cavern exam now. Do you both have your GF assignments? (They nod) Good. So, you are now to proceed to...  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Xander is walking down the hall. He passes everyone by with a blank expression on his face. Willow sees him and gets in stride beside him.)  
  
Willow: Will you tell me now?  
  
Xander: ...  
  
Willow: Xander, come on.  
  
Xander: (Quietly) He likes to hurt people. I'm lucky he didn't hurt me more.  
  
Willow: Who? What are you talking about?  
  
Xander: But it wasn't me he wanted to hurt.  
  
(Willow falls silent as Xander turns towards the gym. Willow follows. The door swings open and she can see Zell's form sitting on the bleachers.)  
  
Willow: Zell?  
  
Zell: (not looking up) Willow...?  
  
(Xander goes off into a corner. Willow goes to sit next to Zell.)  
  
Willow: Do you know what happened?  
  
Zell: I think so.  
  
(As Zell begins to talk we zoom in on Willow's face. His words become mumbled and tears well up in her eyes.)  
  
Willow: We have to do something. Seifer can't get away with this. (Looks over to Xander, says to Zell.) Let's go.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
(Quistis gets up from her desk, pressing her hand to her head. Sighing, she looks around the empty classroom and out the windows. Sunlight is beginning to fade. Squall and Buffy should be back soon. Turning towards the door, she jumps when she sees someone standing there. All you can see is shining blonde hair.)  
  
Blonde Woman: Quistis.  
  
(Quistis gasps, realizing who it is.)  
  
Quistis: What do you want?  
  
Blonde Woman: You know what I want.  
  
Quistis: But you...  
  
Blonde Woman: Died?  
  
Quistis: What happened to you?  
  
Blonde Woman: People change.  
  
Quistis: But...  
  
(Blonde Woman jerks her head to one side, as if hearing something.. She leaves in a hurry.)  
  
Quistis: Darla...  
  
(A moment later Buffy and Squall enter the room, smiling and walking fairly close together.)  
  
Squall: So did you get our results?  
  
Quistis: Oh, yes. You guys did excellently.  
  
Buffy: Yes!  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Seifer is walking through the halls of the school after football practice. He opens the main door and steps out into the chill of the evening. Cut to- Willow, Xander, and Zell lying in wait.) Willow: You guys ready? He'll be here soon.  
  
Xander/ Zell: (balling fists) Yeah...  
  
(Camera shows Seifer walking down the side walk. Something tackles him off screen. Cut to Willow and others, sitting. Not doing a thing.)  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy is dreaming once again. There is a field before her, and a girl with a blue coat thing, with flaps hanging down her legs in the back flapping in the breeze, stands. The girl turns to her.)  
  
Rinoa: Why are you here? This is my place.  
  
Buffy: I don't know. Is this a dream?  
  
Rinoa: I think so. Look!  
  
(Final Fantasy 8 theme plays (Fithos Venosec). A solitary rose pedal is drifting down. It lands in Rinoa's hand. She closes her finger around it. When they open, the pedal is now a white feather. A sharp gust of wind blew it up into the sky.)  
  
Buffy: What the hell...?  
  
(A flash. Edea is standing there, wearing the sorceress' outfit, and evil smile on her face. Flash Squall appears, turning around. Flash- Edea uses magic to walk through a door. Flash- Rinoa falls into Squall's open arms.)  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
(Xander, in anger, is stalking around the cemetery in the dead of night.)  
  
Xander: Seifer, where the hell are you?  
  
(He punches the side of a mausoleum, then recoils in pain. He hears laughter from one side. Fear crosses his face until Angel walks out.)  
  
Angel: Rough night?  
  
Xander: You could say that, dead boy.  
  
Angel: Don't call me that.  
  
Xander: Whatever.  
  
Angel: What happened? Does this have anything to do with Buffy?  
  
Xander: What do you know?  
  
Angel: She was over at my place at one in the morning last night.  
  
Xander: (Bitter) Well that's nothing new.  
  
Angel: She was crying. Because of some Zell kid.  
  
Xander: Shit...  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Xander: Seifer likes to hurt people. Zell, in particular. Zell is one of Buffy's sparring partners. Seifer wanted to hurt Zell. He knew that Zell was a good friend of Buffy's. So he found out her deepest secret and told him.  
  
Angel: How does this relate to you?  
  
Xander: (showing his black eye) I'm how Seifer found out.  
  
(Fade out) 


	3. To Walk Among the Dead

Final Buffy  
  
Episode Three:  
  
Cast List:  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar.....Buffy Summers  
  
Alyson Hannigan..........Willow Rosenberg  
  
Nicholas Brendon......Xander Harris  
  
David Boreanaz......Angel  
  
........Squall Leonhart  
  
........Zell Dintch  
  
.........Quistis Trepe  
  
Guest Stars:  
  
......Selphie  
  
.......Seipher Almasy  
  
....... and Julie Benz as "Darla"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Willow and Xander are walking through the school halls)  
  
Willow: So, I wonder where Seifer was last night. Xander: Yeah, I haven't seen him here, either. Willow: (Smiles) Maybe something happened to him! Xander: Yeah, well, something will if Angel finds him tonight.  
  
(Buffy walks up)  
  
Buffy: Hey, guys. Willow: Hey, Buffy. How are you?  
  
(Zell starts to walk towards them. He sees Buffy and quickly turns around and walks away)  
  
Buffy: I'm fine...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(That night, Angel is walking around the town. Xander approaches.)  
  
Xander: Angel! Angel: What do you want, Xander? Xander: I want to help you. Angel: You've all ready gotten beat up once. Isn't that enough? Xander: I just want to get him back. Angel: He'll get it back.  
  
(Angel walks off leaving Xander there. Xander turns and walks away. Angel continues on his search.)  
  
Seifer: (Walking up) Looking for me? Angel: (Turns around) Seifer...  
  
(Angel runs up to him and tries to grab him. Seifer dodges with ease.)  
  
Angel: How did you do that?  
  
(Seifer smiles then his face starts to change. His eyes glow yellow and his teeth grow into fangs.)  
  
Seifer: This?  
  
(Seifer charges at Angel.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy walks up to Zell's front door. She hesitates then knocks quickly. The door opens a crack and you can see Zell's face hidden behind it.)  
  
Zell: What do you want? Buffy: (softly) Can we talk? Zell: Can't you take a hint? I don't want to speak with you right now. Buffy: Zell...please? Zell:What do you expect, Buffy? You lied to me.  
  
(Buffy lets her head fall down with tears strolling softly down her cheeks.)  
  
Zell: Hold on just a second. I'll grab my coat. We can go for a walk.  
  
(Buffy nodded her head without looking up. Zell turned back inside.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Xander and Willow are sharing a table at the Bronze. They aren't saying much just hanging out. Xander's eyes wonder to the dance floor. His mouth drops and his eyes widen when he sees Selphie dancing among the crowd. He sits there staring at her.)  
  
Willow: Xander?  
  
(Xander completely ignores her.)  
  
Willow: Xander...  
  
(He continues to ignore her.)  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
(Xander jumps amd jerks his head back towards Willow.)  
  
Xander: Huh? What? Willow: What were you looking at? Xander: Oh, nothing. I really like this band. Willow: (Nods head) Right.  
  
(Squall walks by Xander and Willow's tble. He stops, realizing who they are, and walks back to them.)  
  
Squall: Hi, Xander, right? Xander: Yeah...you need something? Squall: Aren't you Buffy's friend? Xander: Yeah. Squall: So, is she here? Xander: No, sorry. Why do you need her? Squall: Um..I..just had to ask her something..about the SeeD field exam. Yeah.  
  
(Squall quickly turns around and walks away.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Angel dodges a few punches from Seifer then throws a few himself. He hits Seifer hard and sending him stumbling backwards.)  
  
Seifer: (Smiles) I had fun. Let's do this again.  
  
(Seifer runs off leaving Angel standing there annoyed.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy and Zell are walking down the sidewalk. Both of their heads are down.)  
  
Buffy: Zell....I'm so sorry. Zell: That's not going to fix it, Buffy. Buffy: I know. Zell: Why did you lie to me? Buffy: I had to keep it a secret. If people found out, they'd get scared. No one would know what to do. I'm not supposed to let anyone know. Zell: But I though you would trust me, Buffy. You know you can tell me anything. Buffy: I do trust you, Zell. Zell: Yeah, you sure act like it. Buffy: Zell, that's not fair. I was told to keep it a secret. Am I supposed to ignore everyone else just to make you happy? Zell: Buffy....that's not what I want. I mean, you didn't have to make up stories everytime you had to....go. Buffy: What was I supposed to say? Zell: I don't know. I'm busy...I have some work to do. Something like that. Buffy: Yeah, then you would ask what it was that I was doing, and that kind of stuff. Then you would get mad that I wouldn't tell you. Zell: Whatever, Buffy.  
  
(Zell turns off and heads towards home. Buffy continues waling the same way not looking back.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Willow and Xander are still sitting at the Bronze chatting. Angel walks up.)  
  
Angel: Xander? Xander: What? Angel: Where's Buffy? Xander: Why does everyone want to see her? Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? Angel: Xander! Xander: Sorry, she's not here. I think she went to go find Zell or something. Angel: Yeah, well, I found Seifer...or he found me. Willow: And? Angel: And he's a vampire. Willow/Xander: What? Xander: Since when? Willow: That's probably why we haven't seen him around lately. Xander: Oh! This means we can kill him, now, right?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Buffy got to the graveyard and was doing some patrolling. From the way she looks you can tell she doesn't want to be there, but it is a good way to get some anger out. She walks around a bit, then hears someone behind her. She stops.)  
  
Seifer: Hello, Buffy. Buffy: Seifer. You are so not the person I want to see right now. Seifer: Oh, well. Too bad. Buffy: Are you looking for a fight, Seifer? Seifer: Maybe.  
  
(Seifer runs at Buffy with a punch. Buffy dodges and trips him.)  
  
Buffy: You still want to fight? Seifer: Sure!  
  
(Seifer jumps back up with his vamp face on.)  
  
Buffy: Wait a minute....  
  
(Seifer quickly punches her. Buffy comes back from the surprise and punches him hard back. They fight a bit throwing punches and kicks, both about equal. Seifer kicks her hard in the stomache, and Buffy goes down. Eifer goes over to Buffy and pins her down. He bears his fangs comming closer to her neck. Angel walks up at the same time)  
  
Angel: I don't think so.  
  
(Angel grabs Seifer and throws him off of Buffy. He then sticks his hand out to help Buffy up.)  
  
Angel: You allright?  
  
(Bufy grabs his hand and stands up.)  
  
Buffy: Fine, thanks.  
  
(They both turn around to look at Seifer, who has vanished.  
  
Angel: (putting his arm around Buffy) Come on. I'll take you home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Quistis is lying in her bed sleeping. She is tossing and turning a bit. She dreams...  
  
(Quistis is walking around in a park at night. She seems like she is looking for someone.)  
  
Quistis: Darla?  
  
(Quistis doesn't get a reply and continues on.)  
  
Quistis: (Giggling) Come on, Darla. Where are you?  
  
(Again there is no reply. She continues on her way. She hears a scream and stops in her tracks.)  
  
Quistis: (Shakingly) Darla?  
  
(Quistis starts running back trying to find where the scream came.)  
  
Quistis: Darla? Where are you?  
  
(Quistis keeps going, searching for Darla. She quickens her pace worried of the different meanings the scream could of been for.)  
  
Quistis: Please, Darla! Where are you?!  
  
(Quistis turns a corner and screams as she sees the lifeless body of Darla lieing on the ground.)  
  
Darla: Quistis!  
  
(...Quistis shoots up in her bed. Her face is covered in sweat, her eyes are wide, she is white as a ghost.)  
  
*Fade Out* 


End file.
